


unknown love

by xenomrphic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, DNF, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love Confessions, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenomrphic/pseuds/xenomrphic
Summary: George and Dream have been best friends for as long as they could remember. When they met, they knew they were going to be in it for the long haul together. Neither of the two wanted to admit their feelings to each other, let alone show any true emotion on video to their viewers. The boys just played off many of their thoughts and feelings as playful jokes, nothing more and nothing less.What they didn’t know is, it’s much deeper than that.--------"They don't have to know, George""Why? Why must we keep this a secret?""You don't want to?""No.. No I don't"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	unknown love

The sun was slowly rising in Brighton. It’s creeping glow amongst the horizon quickly reminded George how long he has been awake. He was in the middle of streaming Among Us with some of his friends overseas. George quietly tiredly whines in discomfort. George just really,  _ really _ wanted to rest his eyes for a bit. He could feel how dry they were, and he knew they were probably bloodshot as well.

Curious about the time, he took a quick glance at his phone on his desk. His phone reads, _ 5:47 am. _

He stared at his phone in disbelief, he didn’t realize how late it really was. He knew it must’ve been early enough for the sun to be coming up, but he was still confused. His friends sounded wide awake while playing the game. They were so full of energy and seemed to be fine. This happens more than George wanted to admit. He commonly misses out on fun events they do together due to the timezone difference. Most of the time George pushes himself to the limit to be able to attend most of these events. His main motivation is to be there for his best friend, Dream. Dream has been George’s best friend since they met on BadBoyHalos munchyMC server. Since then, they were inseparable. 

Even though George is older than Dream by only a few years, George really does look up to Dream. He admires his work ethic, his charisma, his intelligence. George could think of so many things to describe how he sees Dream. They do so many things together nowadays and he’s so grateful he can do these things with his best friend. He gets to play video games with his favorite person as a living, George couldn’t ask for anything else in his opinion. 

He looks forward to talking to Dream every day, it’s one of his favorite things in the world. George values Dream so much, more than he would probably like to admit. He’ll never get the courage to tell dream how he truly feels about him. 

George would rather shove his emotions aside if it meant to keep Dream in his life. He’s too scared that if he ever told Dream how he truly felt, that Dream wouldn’t want anything to do with George anymore. George does throw some flirty jabs at Dream here and there but always plays them off as jokes. 

Being lost in thought, George realized he got sidetracked thinking about Dream and accidentally forgot about the stream. 

George muted himself on discord, and blurted out to his stream, "Hey chat! So sorry I zoned out.. Did I miss anything?"

George promptly looks over at his chat, not paying any attention to the game. Chat is still stuck in emote only mode due to him streaming Among Us. He verbally sighs and looks over at his monitor, realizing he’s a ghost. 

“ _Oh._. I’m dead. I guess I can take chat off of emote only now” He ends with a little giggle. 

Once chat is taken off of emote only, chat began spamming saying, “Dream killed you!” “Dreams the impostor!” “He got you while you were AFK!” 

George just sat there with his mouth wide open. “No way” and let out a laugh in disbelief. 

George goes into the ghost chat to see what everyone else is saying. It was filled with Toast, Sapnap, and Tommy complaining that Dream killed them. George wasn’t shocked, Dream was insanely good at this game.

Dream got the final kill of the game which ended the game. Everyone was sent back to the waiting lobby. It was filled with everyone talking over each other, talking about how crazy that round was and how well the impostors played the game. Dreams voice was filled with joy and laughter. George was trying to stay awake the best he could, but he was definitely on his last thread.

“Hey, guys..” George tried to announce over the loud lobby.

Dream noticed that George was trying to say something. “Hey! George is trying to speak guys!” 

George was flattered that Dream noticed. “Yeah haha, I’m getting really tired.. I think I’m going to end my stream and head to bed for the night.”

Everyone in the lobby was surprisingly understanding. George still felt somewhat guilty and saddened to leave his friends, but he was just so exhausted. He turned to his stream and started saying his goodbyes.

“Bye stream!!” He said over and over while waving his hands goodbye, making funny facial expressions along the way.

Chat wasn’t very happy he was leaving, but that how it usually goes.

After clicking the end stream button he let out a sigh of relief. He can finally go lay down and rest. He started saying his goodbyes to everyone in the lobby now keeping it short and simple, and he disconnected.

George was so tired. He caught himself staring blankly at his monitor screens that are beaming light into his eyes. He realized he needed to get himself ready for bed or else he’s going to pass out at his computer desk. 

He grabs his phone and puts it in the pocket of his sweatpants, gets up, and starts picking out clothes to wear to bed. It was getting colder this time of year. During the summer, you’re better off not wearing anything to bed due to the heat. Around this time of the year though, it was way too cold to do that.

Looking through his clothes he finds a hoodie from Dream, it was one of the merch hoodies that he sent to George before he officially released his merch line. George picked up the soft hoodie in his hands and smiled at it, he unironically _loved_ this hoodie. It was comfortable and felt like a soft hug on his body. He took off his shirt and slipped the hoodie onto his body.

Walking towards his bathroom now, he wanted to brush his teeth and wash his face. He would usually take a shower but he’s too exhausted for that right now. When he reaches the sink, he took a quick glance at himself and noticed how tired he really looks. 

A buzzing noise came from his pocket. It was a message from Dream.

“Are you really going to bed?” the message said.

George replied. “Yes I am, I’m done for the night.”

Within a second there was another buzz from his phone, George thought to himself. “that was quick..”

He reads Dreams new message, “You don’t want to play on the SMP together later?”

Confused, George wrote back. “What do you mean? Aren’t you playing Among Us with everyone right now?”

“Well yeah but, I felt like we barely spent time together. I wanted to play more with you tonight.” Dream replied quickly.

George’s heart skips a beat as he read the new text. Wait, why did his heart skip a beat? His face turned all red and warm. He had to set his phone down for a second. George always tried to shut down his feelings. No matter what the context was, he never took anything seriously but sometimes it gets to him. 

He picked his phone back up, not realizing he left him on read. There was another new message from Dream.

“Hello?” with a sad face at the end. 

George quickly muttered a response, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to leave you on read! I’m just in the bathroom getting ready for bed right now. I don’t know if I’ll hop on the SMP tonight.. I’m sorry.”

Staring at his phone waiting for a response, the three chat bubbles popped up indicating that he was typing. 

“I don’t believe you. I think you’re trying to ignore me.” 

In a panic, George thought of taking a picture as proof. He picked up his toothbrush and made it seem like he was brushing his teeth for the picture, in hopes that Dream would believe him. He quickly took the picture and sent it without checking how he looked.

“See! I’m in the bathroom getting myself ready for bed. Do you believe me now?”

Dreams reply wasn’t as quick as the others. George’s heart sunk into his stomach, he just upset the person who he cares about the most. No signs of typing, absolutely _nothing_. 

He set his phone down on the bathroom counter. He decided to finally brush his teeth and get freshened up. He didn’t expect his night to end this way. He thought tonight was a really great night. Becoming an overthinking mess, he just wants this night to be over. 

Finishing up in the bathroom, he grabs his phone and checks it again before finally heading to bed. No new messages.

Once he walks into his room, he turns off his computer and turns off the lights. The sun is still rising slowly, there’s a faint glow coming from outside. He lost track of time, again.

George lays down on top of his bed. He makes his bed often because sometimes it can be visible during his live streams and likes it to be presentable. His mind is running one hundred miles a minute thinking about why Dream stopped responding. 

He finally gets under the covers and decides to close his eyes. There’s not much he can do anyway, he wouldn’t _force_ Dream to answer or give him an explanation. Hopefully, it isn’t anything too serious.

Turning over in bed, he feels himself drifting off into sleep. Suddenly, he hears a noise coming from his pocket.

Slowly grabbing his phone in fear, he checks his phone. It’s a message from Dream.

Filled with anticipation, he opens the message immediately and it reads,

“You look so damn cute in my hoodie. Wear it more often, _please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written before. If there is any constructive criticism I'd be more than happy to hear! I lowkey really love this pairing and I've been inspired to write my own recently. This might be short at first and I really do apologize, I'm personally just trying to get the hang of things here. I'm open to suggestions as well! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot <3


End file.
